Coping Mechanisms
by Nitane
Summary: When Sora's sexuality is tested, who's there for him and who isn't? Poor Sora has the hardest summer of his life. RikuXSora, TidusXSora, AxelXSora, SoraXKairi, and Cloud being a whore. Rated M. BoyXBoy love for 95% of the story.
1. Chapter 1 - The Chain Breaks

A/N: Hello, all. This is my first story on this account, a story I actually intend to finish for once. :D I can already tell you there will be spin offs and a sequel. The spin off will actually be starting soon, considering events will coincide with each other.

This is going to be rated M for very, very good reasons! One: Lots of swearing. I personally have the vocabulary of a sailor and tend to give characters potty mouths also. Two: There will be plenty of smut and sexual content, which isn't suitable for anyone under 16/17 years of age. and Three: There will be a very decent amount of violence. Hospital trips are inevitable. This goes for all three stories, mind you. This one, the spin off, and the sequel.

I'm going to try and update this at least once a week, maybe every Monday or so. I babysit my boyfriend's 3 year old and am currently looking for a job. I am not writing 24/7 so you've got to be patient with me, especially because I really want this to be good and for it to actually get finished.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from the Kingdom Hearts Series, nor any characters from any of the Final Fantasy characters I use. Nor do I own any music I may use in any chapters of this story.

* * *

Chapter 1. The Chain Breaks

"Haha, Riku." Kairi said dryly, sitting at her desk in 4th hour. Riku sat in front of her, smirking.

"Seriously, Kairi, you should _seriously_ do something with your hair. You look like you just came out of the dryer."

Sora couldn't help but smile at the joke. Kairi's hair was a mess today, though somehow she still looked pretty. He sat at the desk next to Riku and had turned in his chair to talk to both Kairi and Riku. "It doesn't look too bad." Sora commented, giving the red head a large smile, his smile so big his bright blue eyes hid behind his lids.

Kairi spared the brunette a glance and let a warm smile cross her lips. She'd always been so fond of him and seeing him smile like that made her forget about Riku's asshole comment. She then turned to Riku and stuck out her tongue at him.

Riku exchanged looks between the two before rolling his eyes. They had about 5 minutes till the bell rang for lunch. Just then, Riku got a text on his iPhone and looked down. "Ugh. It's Sephiroth." He said distastefully, unlocking the screen on his iPhone before reading it. "Oh wow. Sora, looks like your cousin Cloud just came out of the closet." Riku said, his eyebrows raising in disbelief.

The brunette snapped his head over, his eyes wide. "WHAT!?" He asked, just a little too loud. Even Kairi was surprised.

Kids in the classroom all glanced over at the trio before muttering and turning back to their own business.

Sora jumped out of his seat and grabbed Riku's phone out of his hand to read the text.

**Evil Douche: Cloud jumped out of his tiny ass gay closet. Haha. Fag**.

Blue eyes narrowed as he read the words. Was Cloud really gay? And why was Sephiroth being so mean about it? Sure, Cloud and Riku's older brother weren't the best of friends, but their families have been friends for generations.

"Wow…" Sora was speechless. He handed Riku back his phone and ran his hand through his brown spikes. He couldn't believe his cousin was gay. Cloud had never acted gay before!

"Crazy," Kairi whispered, having had the chance to look at the text too. Riku had the phone back in his hands and was tapping away at the screen with crazy speed.

"I'm asking him how he found out." Riku stated while Sora slowly sat back down in his seat. "I can't believe it. I never would have guessed Cloud was a fag."

"That's not very nice, Riku." Kairi scolded him, crossing her arms over her chest.

Riku didn't both responding to her.

He set his phone in his lap and shook his head. "I wonder if Leon knows, Sora. Or your parents." Riku thought aloud, smirking. He always got a good laugh at other people's problems. That was the one way in which he and his brother were too much alike.

Sora frowned and shook his head. His father hated gays, cursed their existence all the time. He'd hate Cloud once he found out and Sora wouldn't be able to see his favorite cousin anymore. It made his stomach turn just thinking about it.

Riku's phone vibrated again and this time, Riku read the text aloud to his two friends.

**Evil Douche: He came into class today holding Zack Fair's hand. Cloud looked like a sissy fag, blushing like a little fucking girl. I wish I had taken pictures.**

Sora frowned. Sephiroth was being so mean. But he supposed he should have been used to it by now.

Riku grinned and replied back.

"What're you saying, Riku?" Kairi asked, sounding disapproving.

"Just saying how funny it is. I knew that Zack kid was fruity. I thought the two of them liked that Aerith chick, though…" He said, turning to Sora with a confused look. "Zack and Cloud were fighting over Aerith, weren't they?"

Sora shrugged. He could have sworn that they were, even though Zack and Cloud were best friends. They always seemed to be competing, showing off in front of Aerith. "I thought so… but I guess not."

Just then the lunch bell rang. The trio grabbed their bag and headed off to the cafeteria, where Sora ordered the pizza, Riku the burger and fries, and Kairi the chicken salad. They took a seat at their usual table and continued to talk about the latest gossip as they ate.

Lunch was nearly over when Tidus walked up and sat at their table too. Tidus was a good friend of Sora's, and an ex-boyfriend of Kairi's. Riku and him had never really gotten along, but could stand each other for Sora's sake.

"Hey, Sora." Tidus said, flashing Sora a smile.

Sora smiled back. "Hey, Tidus. Do you have the study guide for Mr. Snicket's class? I kinda fell asleep." Sora admitted, casting his bright blue eyes down.

Tidus just laughed and nodded. He opened his messenger bag and looked for the study guide Sora had asked about. "Here ya go." He said with a smile. "But I was actually wondering if you wanted to play Basketball with Wakka and I after school. We're going against those gang 12 assholes. 200 munny in. winners get 400 munny."

Sora beamed. "Sounds good. Do I have to throw in?"

"Nah, Wakka and I already got it covered. We just need a third player. Meet us at Sunny courts at 4?"

Sora nodded. "Awesome."

Tidus grinned and clapped his hand down on the table. "Fuck yeah! See ya then." He was getting up to leave when Kairi cleared her throat. She raised an eyebrow to Tidus, who just rose an eyebrow of his own. "Oh, uh… Hi, Kairi." He said awkwardly and then left.

"Why do you have to make sure he notices you exist, Kairi. He obviously doesn't care." Riku snorted, shoving a fry into his mouth.

Kairi glared. "Because, _Riku_," Kairi started, crossing her arms over her chest. "We dated. It's only the proper thing to do to at least acknowledge that I'm here."

"But you dumped him," the silver haired male pointed out, waving a fry at Kairi. Sora just sighed and rolled his eyes at the two of them. They were always bickering, kind of like a married couple. He knew that Riku had a crush on Kairi, thus the reason why Sora never made the moved like he wanted. It was hard sometimes for him, considering he'd liked Kairi ever since she moved here from her school in Hallow Bastion. She'd dated a couple guys since she moved here their freshman year, but hadn't since her last break up with Wakka. "And plus, that doesn't mean he has to say hi to you every single time he sees you. I've never heard of a rule saying you have to say hello to your ex. Have you, Sora?"

Sora sipped his juice and gave Kairi an apologetic shrug. "Sorry, Kairi. I've never heard of it."

Kairi just huffed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever, guys."

The lunch bell rang and the gang split up, going off to their separate classes.


	2. Chapter 2 - Basketball and Basements

Sora had gone home after walking Kairi home (Riku had split off half way to go home himself) and had instantly changed into his black wife-beater tank and gold colored cargo shorts. He walked to the bathroom to slip on deodorant and caught himself in the mirror. Sora was turning 17 in a month. He was almost 5'11", nearly as tall as his older brother, Leon, who was 6'2". He was skinny but wasn't so much to the point where he looked sickly. His skin stuck to his lean muscle and Sora wondered idly if he should try to gain a couple pounds. His chocolate brown spikes stuck out every which way, the way it had since he was young. Sora had his mother's bright blue eyes, eyes the exact same color of the ocean that surrounded their islands.

The islands weren't small by any means. There were a couple major cities on each of the three main islands that made up Destiny Islands. Sora happened to live on the smallest of the three. He was in a smaller town about an hour away from the big city, where his older brother went to college. His cousin, Cloud, went there too. As did Riku's older brother, Sephiroth, and Riku's older half-brother, Reno. For half siblings, Reno and Kairi looked almost exactly alike.

The brunette turned away from the mirror and walked into his room where he slipped on socks and his red shoes, the ones he always wore when playing Basketball. Tidus loved having him on his time. Even though he was getting taller, Sora was thin and fast and evaded people pretty well.

He didn't bother taking the crown necklace off as he grabbed his iPod and walked out his front door. It wasn't that long of a walk so he just put his headphones in and put on 'Can't hold us,' by Macklemore and Ryan Luis. His head banged as he walked to the court, swinging his arms to limber up before the game. When he got close enough, he could see Tidus and Wakka going over drills and trying to get in a good warm up.

When Sora got to the court, he exchanged bro-shakes with his teammates and continued on to warm up. He didn't bother take out his headphones, letting the song be his motivation to get moving. Even when the song changed, it didn't stop him. He, Wakka, and Tidus warmed up for a good ten minutes before stopping. It was nearly 4 and their opponents hadn't showed up.

Sora didn't know much about gang 12 other than the fact that a couple of the members went to his school and the rest were college age or older. Oh, and that one of them was Axel, Reno's half-brother on his father's side. So while him and Kairi weren't related, he liked to call he cousin and then hit on her immediately afterwards. Sora wasn't the guy's biggest fan, but had no real problems with him.

"I think it's gonna be a good game." Tidus said, throwing Wakka and Sora each a bottle of water from the cooler he brought. Sora was wrapping his headphones around the mp3 player and set it by the cooler, taking a sip of the water bottle he'd just received.

"Well, well, well…" The voice startled Sora and he turned, slightly on the defensive. "What do we have here? Pipsqueaks? Axel, I thought you said we'd be having fun. This seems just… too easy." The man who spoke was tall and hair black hair with grey streaks. He didn't seem old, but he was surely in his late 30's. He also had an eye-patch, which Sora found odd.

"Just calm down, old fart. Ya haven't even seen 'em play yet. They don't look like much, but they're young. Just try not to break your back, old man." Axel laughed. He was taller than the first man who spoke. His flaming red hair was spiky and long, going down his back and a little past his shoulders. He also had two small triangles tattooed under his bright green eyes. Sora had heard he'd almost gotten expelled for it. He couldn't even imagine what Axel's parents must've said when he came home with him.

Behind Axel and the older guy was a guy of similar height. His hair was long and pink, tied back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. All three of them wore black tanks and black shorts.

"Tiiiduuusss! What's uppp?" Axel grinned and walked up to the blonde, who didn't look nearly as happy to see Axel. "Who's your little friend here?" The redhead asked, motioning his head to Sora.

"Sora." The brunette answered, not giving Tidus the time to answer. "My name is Sora." He couldn't help the bit of venom in his voice. He didn't like Axel's cocky attitude for some reason. Something about the teen irked him.

"Ohhh. Feisty~" Axel laughed, smirking at Sora. He then turned his attention back to Tidus. "I brought Xiggy and Marly with me."

Sora blinked. Xiggy and Marly? Weren't those reggae singers or something?

"Cool. Winners get 400 munny?"

Axel nodded and took a hair band from his wrist and tied his hair back best he could. "That's the plan. Try not to cry when we beat your asses, though."

x.x.x.x.x.x

The game started a couple minutes later. The opposing team scored first and a few times before Sora finally scored one for his team. He was just passed the ball when an elbow suddenly collided with his jaw.

It stunned the poor brunette and stars suddenly filled his vision. He fell backwards and hit his head on the concrete and scraped his elbow pretty badly. The ball slowly rolled away from him.

"WHOA WHOA WHOA!" Tidus yelled, running to Sora's side. "That was a foul! I saw Xigbar purposely hit him!"

"Bullshit, pipsqueak!" Xigbar snarled, only for the corner of his lip to curl up.

Tidus grimaced and crouched over Sora. "You ok?" He asked, blue eyes filled with concern. Sora felt dizzy as he slowly sat up, but nodded anyway. He glared at Xigbar, who now had a full on smirk, and spit onto the concrete. Slowly, the brunette stood up and dusted himself off.

"I'm good. Let's play." He said, loud enough for Tidus and Axel to hear the venom in his voice. His ocean colored eyes narrowed on Xigbar.

The game continued on and Sora made it his mission to make sure Xigbar didn't get a single score in. It worked. The score was 88-80, with Sora's team in the lead. Xigbar was getting really ticked off.

"Fucking pipsqueak won't let me fucking score!" He was screaming at Axel from the other side of the court while both teams took a water break.

Seeing the older male upset put a smile on Sora's face as he gulped down a water bottle. Sweat dripped from his body and he panted, twisting the cap back onto his empty water bottle and tossing it in the trash.

"Okay, guys." Tidus said, calling the three of them into a small three-man circle. "We've got this shit. Sora, keep doing what you're doing, but be careful. Xigbar's getting really annoyed. Wakka, you stick to Marluxia. I've got Axel. Wakka, you're our best thrower, so I'll also do my best to protect you. If we have to, pass Sora the ball and let him score. Remember, first team to 100 wins. Let's win that munny, cool?"

Sora grinned. "Hell yeah! Let's do this!" He cheered, throwing a fist up.

Tidus laughed and pushed Sora's shoulder gently, earning a grin from Sora. Wakka rolled his eyes and walked away from the dorky duo. The game started up again and it was nothing but intense. For a full 5 minutes, neither team scored and Tidus and Xigbar nearly got into a first fight. Finally, the score was 98-97. All Sora's team had to do was score once more and that'd be it. Game over.

It was as if a second wind had come.

The boys were annihilated. Xigbar had come out of nowhere with new found speed and scored 2 goals on them without even breaking a sweat.

Sora, Tidus, and Wakka were dumbfounded. They had been so close to winning.

Axel, sweat dripping off of him, held up the 400 munny they'd just won. "See ya later, little fuckers. Nice game. We should do it again sometime. Heh."

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

"Where did that speed come from!?" Tidus growled as him and Sora walked home. "Outta nowhere this fucker has the speed of a fucking cheetah! Fucking hell!"

Sora laughed a little, grinning. "Sorry you lost your munny, Tidus. But it was a really good game."

Tidus glanced over at Sora and most of his anger melted. Instead, he just mumbled and turned his face away from Sora, as if the brunette had some sort of magical calm power. Sora just laughed.

They got to Tidus's first. "Wanna come in, man? I wanna show you these wicked new shoes my mom bought me."

Sora shrugged. He smelled real bad and really wanted to shower and eat before he did his homework, but he wouldn't be at Tidus's long.

The two went in and Sora waved hello to Tidus's parents before going downstairs into the basement. Tidus had let his little sister have the upstairs bedroom in exchange for the entire basement. Needless to say, Sora was jealous. The way Tidus had redecorated the basement and into his room was amazing. Sora only wished he'd had this much room in his bedroom.

Tidus peeled off his white tank and threw it in the hamper, his tanned, toned body glistening under the florescent light. Sora took a seat on the edge of Tidus's bed, waiting for his friend to show him the new shoes he'd gotten.

Sora had to admit, they were pretty impressive. They were yellow with silver buckles and white soles. They fit Tidus's personality perfectly. Sora wished he could get a pair, but the price tag on them made him laugh. "Did your mom sell your sister for this damn thing?"

"Nah. I've just got to do the dishes until I graduate high school."

The two boys laughed.

When Tidus's laugh died first, Sora looked at him inquisitively. "Something wrong, Tidus?"

Tidus looked at Sora and Sora blinked rapidly. Something about Tidus's expression… the way his eyes seemed to roam Sora before meeting with his eyes again… the way his lips twitched downward… It concerned Sora.

"I'm fine, Sora." Tidus said, his mood and expression completely changing in an instant.

Sora played along and returned the grin. He then stood up and stretched his arms above his head. "I guess I better get going," The brunette spoke, his arms dropping to his side. Tidus stood too, though remained silent. "Homework, shower, food. Ya know, the same old." Sora turned and flashed Tidus a bright grin, one so big his eyes closed to do so.

When he opened them back up, Tidus was staring at the floor, his eyes half-lidded. He looked like he was thinking hard about something.

"Tidus? Everything ok, man?" Sora inquired, slowly reaching out his hand to touch his friend's shoulder.

It happened so quickly, Sora didn't even have time to react properly. Tidus reached out and grabbed his wrist, yanking the brunette to his fit, toned form. In seconds, Tidus's lips were pressed against Sora's, who was frozen solid.

It took a minute for Sora to finally react. He placed his hands firmly on Tidus's shoulders and pushed the older male. Hard. SO hard in fact that Sora flew backwards and lost his balance, crashing into Tidus's dresser. His head hit the corner so hard, Sora's eyes instantly teared up.

He crumbled on the floor for a second, holding the back of his head, trying to man up and not cry. But fuck, it hurt! The spikey haired teen heard Tidus shuffle and his head shot up, blue eyes narrowed in a glare. He got to his feet and balled his hands into fists at his side.

"What the fuck is your problem!?" He yelled before making a dash for the stairs.

"Sora- wait! Please!" Tidus's pleas were in vain. Sora was up the stairs quick and rushed out of the house without even saying anything to Tidus's parents.

He ran straight till he got home. The second he got home he slammed the door behind him and leaned against it, breathing hard. His mother, who poked her head out of the kitchen, tilted her head. Sora was staring down at the floor with a terrified look in his eyes. He wasn't sure if his heart was beating so fast because of his run or because of what happened at Tidus's house.

"Sora? Everything ok?" His mother's voice snapped him out of his trance and he looked up at her.

"Y-yeah. I just need to shower…." He said, averting his bright blue eyes away from her. He slowly walked up the stairs to his room and when he got in the familiar space, he closed and locked the door behind him.

This gave him a couple minutes as he slowly emptied his pockets and undressed to think about what the fuck had just happened.

Tidus had kissed him! Fucking kissed him! A boy kissing a boy! Why the hell had he done that? Did that mean that Tidus…?

"What the hell just happened…?" Sora asked aloud to himself, shaking his head.

He walked into his bathroom, naked, and turned on his shower. As he waited for the water to heat up, he looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't help but stare at his lips. The lips that Tidus had kissed.

His shower was long and thoughtful, as was dinner. He hadn't said a word, which concerned Sora's mother and father. Thankfully, Cloud hadn't been mentioned either. Sora had a hard enough time getting his food down without having to think or talk about his favorite cousin being gay.

The brunette didn't even bother with his homework. He went straight to bed. The basketball game and run home had worn him out. He hadn't even bothered to check his phone, which he was sure had texts from Riku, Kairi and even… Tidus.

And as he fell asleep, the most sickening thought of the entire night came to him.

Sora had liked the way Tidus's lips felt against his own and he wished he could feel it again.


	3. Chapter 3 - Relief from Rejection

Hey, all! Nitane here! Sorry about the short chapter this week. I've got to do a bit more writing than I did last week. Haha

Well, I'm not sure what the next few chapters have in store, but I'm hoping you will at least like this chapter, even though its short and mostly just a filler.

Much more juicey-nesssssss in next weeks chapter.

Also, please review and let me know what you think! Give me ideas or let me know what you want. xD I'm always interested in what you guys think or want.

Also, in a couple chapters i'm going to be starting to post the side story. :3 That one is going to be more funny, I hope. xD

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own kingdom hearts or the characters.

* * *

Tidus and Sora were making out on the blonde's bed. Hard.

"T-Tidus…" Sora moaned between kisses as the blonde's hands traveled down to grip Sora's ass. The brunette gasped and blushed darkly. Tidus took this opportunity to shove his tongue into Sora's mouth, who's cute actions only turned him on more. Sora kicked his shoes off and ran his thin inner thighs against Tidus's manly thigh and hip.

Tidus pulled away and looked down on Sora, lust filling his gaze. "I can't believe we're doing this." He spoke, his voice low and sexy. Sora felt his cock twitch in his pants. Why was this so unbelievably hot?

"M-me either." Sora admitted, squirming beneath the other male. His body felt so hot and uncomfortable in these clothes. Wishing to be free from his clothes, Sora reached up and pulled Tidus down for another kiss, the older male's hands slipping underneath the waist band of Sora's gym shorts. Sora moaned into the passionate kiss he'd created as he felt Tidus's athletic fingers brushed against the skin just above his most intimate area. He'd never let anyone touch it but himself, so he was nervous. It didn't help that Sora's manhood was hard as a rock. When Tidus's fingers gently touched the tip, Sora gasped, his eyes widening.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Sora sat up straight in his bed, eyes wide and breathing hard.

"What the fuck?" He asked himself before looking down. His boxers seemed skin tight. He had the hardest morning wood he'd ever had in his life.

Sora gulped. He'd just had a wet dream about Tidus. And then he woke up with a hard on like never before. "What the fuck is going on with me?" He asked as he laid back down. He was still breathing heavy. He had another 30 minutes before he had to get up and get ready for school.

The brunette's eyes closed as he thought about his dream and what was happening before he woke up. Slowly, he reached down and stroked his manhood, groaning at how good it felt. At first he tried to think about Kairi. How it would feel to feel her breasts rolling under his hands, how her face would look as he went down on her and ate her out.

How his lips felt around Tidus's cock.

Sora's eyes flew open and he stopped touching himself. Why did that image come into his head?

"No! NONONONONONONO!" Sora growled and grabbed a spare pillow, smothering his face in the soft fabric. This was not happening! He'd never, ever had thoughts like this before! Never in a million years would he have a wet dream about another man! Never in a million years would he be jacking off and then imagine himself sucking some guys cock!

He sat up and decided he needed a cold ass shower. He was in the shower for a good twenty minutes, just letting the cold water cool him and his ridiculous boner off.

When he got out he slipped on a dark blue t-shirt and a pair of black jeans. The poor boy sat on his bed and tried not to get sick. His entire shower he'd thought about nothing but Tidus and how he was having these weird thoughts and feelings. He felt sick to his stomach and was more confused than ever before. What in the world was happening? He'd have to talk to Tidus. Maybe that would set everything back to normal and Sora could go back to masturbating while thinking about fucking Kairi and not sucking some guys junk.

With a heavy sigh, Sora went downstairs where his mother was placing eggs on the table. "Oh, Sora." She said with a small smile. He could hear his dad coming down the stairs. "Are you ok, hun? You didn't seem right last night."

"Yeah," said Sora with a shrug as he sat down. "Lunch just hit me the wrong way and I wasn't feeling too good. That and we lost our basketball game. I was just kind of bummed…." Sora didn't like lying, but there was no way in the seven layers of hell that Sora would ever tell them about what happened yesterday! Never!

"Oh. I'm sorry. Are you feeling better today?"

"Much." He said and gave her the best smile he could muster. It must've been convincing enough because Sora's mother smiled back.

All three of them sat at the table for breakfast.

"Leon is coming home this weekend. Exciting, isn't it? He just wanted to come by before he had to start studying for final exams." Said Sora's mom, jamming her toast.

Sora's head perked up. "Really?"

"Called us last night right after dinner," chimed in his dad, who was eating his jamless toast and reading the morning newspaper. "Which reminds me. When do your exams start, Sora?"

"Not for almost a month. None of them should be too hard. I mean, I've got straight A's. Well, except for music appreciation. I've got a B-…"

"Well, we know music isn't your strong point, honey." His mom reassured him by tapping his hand lightly and giving him a warm smile.

Sora's father just rolled his eyes. "You're going to be late for school, aren't you?"

Sora glanced at the clock and gasped. Shit! He shoveled the rest of his meal in his mouth and rushed up stairs to attempt to tame his hair and brush his teeth. He slipped on his shoes, grabbed his phone, iPod, and keys and ran down stairs in record time. He even managed to give his mom a kiss and wave to his dad before sprinting out the door. Eventually he caught up to Kairi, who was chatting it up with Selfie on her phone.

He was glad, though. It gave him a minute to catch his breath.

"Oh my god, I know!" Kairi exclaimed, flipping her hair to the side. "And like, he didn't even notice me! I think I'm gonna have to try again. Maybe I just didn't try hard enough."

Sora idly wondered what she was talking about, but his attention was focused on Riku who was walking up to them from the school. It looks like he'd already dropped off his bag in his locker. He turned to walk with them when they finally met up and Sora and Riku talked about the new video game coming out next week when Kairi hung up her phone.

"I'm going to start dating Tidus again." Kairi said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. This made both Sora and Riku snap their heads to her. Sora had managed to clear out all thoughts of Tidus for a few minutes, but now they hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Why the hell would you do something like that? It's obvious Tidus doesn't like you anymore." Riku said, crossing his arms over his chest as they walked up the path to the school.

"Because, I still like him. He's really cute and smart. Maybe if I try hard, it'll work." Kairi said, glaring at Riku. "Why, jealous?"

"Not likely, Kairi." Riku rolled his eyes. "If anything, you're going to put that poor boy through more pain. Plus, I doubt he'll even say yes."

"Let's see and find out now, hmm?"

Sora stayed silent, his mind racing a million miles a minute. He didn't want to see Kairi and Tidus together. He didn't want Tidus, the guy who's not only responsible for this confusing mental state he's in right now, but the boy who stole his first kiss, to be with Kairi- the girl he liked. It wasn't until they stopped that Sora realized they'd stopped in front of Tidus and Wakka, who were chatting.

"Tidus~" Kairi cooed, placing her hands behind her back and bending over slightly, showing off a bit of cleavage and trying to be cute. Sora's eyes instantly locked onto Tidus, who glanced at Kairi with confusion. Slowly, his eyes met with Sora's and they both froze. It was almost as if time stopped as the two of them stared at each other. Sora could only imagine the look on his face. Like a lost, confused puppy. Tidus kept his face as neutral as possible, though Sora felt he wanted to show more.

"Hey, Kairi." Tidus said dryly, turning his eyes sadly from Sora when the brunette finally found the courage to look away.

"I was wondering… Maybe we could give it another try. I didn't really take the time to get to know you and I think this time it might really work." Kairi smiled and took a step closer, reaching out and placing a hand delicately on Tidus's shoulder.

Sora gulped and looked at Tidus's face, wanting to know the expression on it at that very moment. He looked… confused, for the most part. And then his eyes met Sora's and he practically glared. "No way." He said, turning to Kairi again. "I'm not going to be a part of your little games, Kairi."

Kairi's and Sora's eyes widened. Riku just scoffed. "Well, that was expected. I'm off." Riku chuckled and walked off, heading inside the school building.

"What?" Kairi spat, crossing her arms over her chest.

"I said no way. You broke up with me for no reason and you just expect me to grovel at your feet and take you back? Go fuck yourself and your ego, Kairi." Tidus retorted, raising an eyebrow. He didn't look at Sora, but Sora stared at him.

Inside, Sora was screaming in confusion. Why the hell was he so relieved to know Tidus wanted nothing to do with Kairi anymore? Was it because he wanted Kairi? … Or….?

Sora let out a deep breath and threw away the thought. He couldn't think like that. No way.

"You like someone, don't you?" Kairi accused, placing her hands on her hips.

"I do." This earned a gulp from Sora. "And even if I didn't, I would never date you again, Kairi. Go find some other victim. C'mon, Wakka." Said Tidus before turning and walking away, going inside the building.

Sora turned to Kairi. "…You-"

"Shut up, Sora." Sora could see tears in Kairi's eyes, and he suddenly felt terrible for her. She wasn't used to being turned down, so she must've been pretty upset. "I'll see you in class." She said sharply before going inside.

The bell rang then and Sora sighed, relieved that he wasn't around any of his friends right now. His mind was a jumbled mess and his heart was just starting to calm down. The thought of turning around and walking home sounded so tempting at the moment. But all he had left was today before the weekend. He had to rough it out and then he could go home and busy himself with something.

Instead, he walked into the building, his bag weighing heavily on his shoulders. Before he got to his classroom though, he sent a quick text to Tidus.

'We need to talk. Lunch.'


End file.
